


Heavenly Bodies (Stripper!Gabriel x reader)

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Gabriel - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: Part one of something that got out of hand.Reader is on a hen-do with her friends and she gets dragged to a male strip club. Gabriel is the main star and he likes what he sees.Shy reader.





	Heavenly Bodies (Stripper!Gabriel x reader)

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t persuade your friends to let you stay home and not come along to the hen-do. One of your best friends was getting married very soon, so the other girls had concocted the perfect plan for tonight. They planned on going all out, sparing no expenses on all of the cheesy hen do themes. These included the brightest, ugliest hot pink limousine you had ever seen in your life. The pink ‘hen do’ banners that were being worn, yours against your will and last but not least, the male strip-club you were quite literally being dragged to. If it wasn’t for the promise of free alcohol all night, you’d be hiding under your bed until the sun came up, but because it is one of your friends getting married, you were going to at least pretend to enjoy yourself. The only issue of that being that you really weren’t the partying type. You’d enjoy some alcohol, maybe some dancing, but not clubs with flashing lights, half naked people and the fear of chlamydia in the air. 

After an hour long trip around the city in the still hideous limbo, you all took your time to clamber out of the vehicle, heels clacking as soon as you each stepped down onto the curb. You all stood there on the sidewalk, staring up at the huge, neon sign above you. ‘Heavenly Bodies’. Oh god what am I doing? You thought to yourself. Your engaged friend, Madison, was giggling frantically and you realised that nobody had taken the blind fold from her eyes yet, so you turned to her laughing.   
“Guys, she can’t see!” You called out to your friends. For some reason this was hilarious to the group of girls who were now all cackling, you blamed the alcohol.   
“Shit, sorry, Mads!” Emma shouted as she untied the blindfold from behind Madison’s head and took it from in front of her eyes. 

She beamed up at the vibrant sign, squealing and slapping the nearest person to her in excitement before she grabbed your hand and ran towards the entrance with you being dragged behind her.   
“Woah, slow down, guys!” You call out. “We’ve got all night, there’s no rush!”   
“Don’t be so nervous, Y/N! You’ll be fine!” Another friend, Chloe said. She was probably trying to soothe you a little but because of the excitement and alcohol it pissed you off a little bit. Why am I here? You ask yourself again.   
“Y/N.” You hear a man's voice say, his accent has a southern drawl to it. You turn to the voice to find an ordinary looking guy staring back at you, but he’s very attractive.   
“Cute name and a cute face.” Your face flushed bright red instantly and you mentally thanked the dark entrance of the club.You stammered at the guy before you were almost shoved out of the way.  
“Hi! Sorry about her, she’s shy!” As much as you knew chloe was trying to protect you, it embarrassed you more than anything because you couldn’t even get a single word out and you were barely even in the club yet. The man’s smile changed into a smirk as he gazed at you again, almost hidden behind your friends.  
“Nothing wrong with that. I love a shy girl.” You visibly gulped at his statement and as he opened his mouth to say something else to you, your group was directed away from the doors. Thank god. You repeatedly thought to yourself. 

Finally making it to the bar you each ordered a drink before a man wearing nothing but what looked like pleather boxers came over to your group of friends.   
“Hey, ladies. Who’s getting married?” The girls all started screaming and pointing to Madison in the middle.   
“Oh that’s such a shame, you’re gorgeous!” The man replied, giving everybody a flash of the cheesiest smile you’d ever seen. This guy had definitely had work done. You were at the back of the group, already halfway through your beer bottle. Before you could notice you were once more being dragged somewhere else. 

The waiter directed you to the center booth in the club. A large, red sofa sat in the center with a small table in front. The sofa curled outward where two chairs were also placed either side. There was enough room on the one sofa for all of you but you chose to take one of the chairs for yourself, continuing to nurse your drink. 

About ten minutes into your time in the club, a loud voice boomed through the speakers, introducing the first ‘act’ of the night. There was a stage further back with 8 separate poles, two a little closer with a pole each and one stage directly in front of your chairs with one pole. Blue smoke pooled from the stage center, the overhead spotlights turned on as you saw three dark figures walking from behind stage and towards the three poles in front of you. You wanted to go home so badly. You hoped to god that none of the dancers paid any attention to you so you didn’t have to pretend to be comfortable, but as the lights flashed on and off one last time, they landed directly on the faces of the dancers. You swallowed the biggest lump you’d ever had in your throat as you looked up the toned, muscular body of the man who had been speaking to you at the entrance half an hour ago. Shit. You thought. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

He was staring right at you. 

The music finally started, his eyes left yours and he grabbed hold of the pole. With one lift of his arm he had managed to turn his entire body upside down and he was now spinning around the top end of the pole. You were mesmerized by his every move and all though your friends were practically drooling as they threw dollar bills at the dancers, you couldn’t stop staring at the main star. You’d never seen somebody who could hold their body weight up for so long and with so much stamina. It was sending very dirty thoughts to your brain. After about ten minutes of their dance act you had to get out of there. You made a run for the bar and spent some time deliberately pretending to choose a drink, just to stay there a little longer before you finally picked the same drink you’d had previously. You were so distracted by the rather cute bartender that you hadn’t noticed the music had stopped and the act had ended. 

You turned around and began to make your way back to the booth, bottle in hand and your face down staring at your phone, checking the time. After a few moments you finally put your phone back in your pocket and you stopped dead in your tracks. Of course. You thought. Of course the dancers are sat with my friends. You were starting to panic but you promised your friends you wouldn't leave early, so you silently came back to the booth and sat down in the same spot as before. You couldn’t help but break into a laugh at your friend opposite you who was being given a pretty thorough lap dance by one of the dancers. You instantly regretted laughing aloud however as it caught the attention of everybody and the dancer you wanted to avoid clocked eyes with you. He was currently sat between Madison and Chloe with an arm draped around each, legs wide open, his chest heaving up and down after the dancing. 

God dammit he was so fucking hot. Your breath became faster as your nerves rose, so you lowered your head and grabbed your drink.   
“Hi, Y/N…” He said, looking you up and down and biting his bottom lip. If you hadn’t been looking down you might have noticed the way he was looking at you.   
“...Hey...” You managed to say, glancing at him for a split second before looking back down straight away.   
“So, are you single?” That took you by surprise.  
“Wh-what?” You asked, looking up at him finally. He let out a deep, throaty chuckle.  
“Well it turns out, your friends here are mostly taken. They can look but they can’t touch. So are you single?”  
“Uh…..uh….I- um….I’m not….”  
“She’s single!” Shouted a very very drunk Emma.   
“Emma!” You shouted, gritting your teeth. This only made Emma giggle more. You had no time to react before the dancer had climbed over three people and was now sat on the table in front of you, trapping your legs between both of his wide open ones.   
“Hey.” He said, grabbing both of your hands and holding them in front of you. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, sweetie.” His amber eyes were staring down into yours, his face inches away and you got completely lost in them for a few moments. You were so caught in his features that you let out a yelp as he leapt onto your lap, grinding his crotch down against yours. Literally everybody at the booth was laughing at you now, including the cocky shit that was sat on your lap with a huge smirk.   
“What are you doing?!” You shouted in response.   
“Giving you a lap dance, sugar. Well...technically it’s a lap grind.” He leant his head down, his forehead colliding with yours and his hands moving your wrists around his back, holding them there. As much as you tried to move from under him, he was far too strong for you and none of your friends were going to help you out of this mess. Your chest was heaving up and down, your heart beating like a drum.   
“I don’t even know your name!” You complained.   
“Gabriel.” He answered, grinning at you.

You were about to drag your hands back to your lap but somebody else now had a hold of them. You were utterly confused and your friends’ laughter only rose and got louder but you had no idea why. That was until you felt a soft texture against your wrists and the cold feeling of metal around both of your wrists and you realised why they were in hysterics. One of his dancing buddies had handcuffed your hands around his back so you literally couldn’t leave.  
“Try and get away now, darlin’.” He whispered in your ear as he continued to grind into your lap. You were positive this was against the strip club rules but nobody seemed to be stopping him, so he continued.   
“Why can’t you go sit on Mellisa’s lap?” You asked, your head was turned to the side trying to avoid how close to your face he was.   
“Just enjoy yourself, Y/N” Mellisa shouted at you. “Besides I have one.” She looked like she was having the time of her life, with a dancer either side of her.   
“Dammit, there’s plenty of other people in the club.” You mostly muttered that to yourself, but because of how close he was he heard everything.   
“Ah, but nobody is gorgeous as you, dear.” You were more confused than you were uncomfortable. Your self esteem was pretty bad and you knew full well this guy was being paid to be like this, so you believed nothing he said, thrusting down a little more aggressively this time. He wrapped his arms around your neck and licked down your cheek, annoyingly slowly. You cringed and clenched your eyes shut.   
“What’s up with you?” He stopped all of a sudden, sitting back a little and looking into your eyes. You were taken aback by his question and you couldn’t answer him.   
“Most nights I have a queue as big as this room, full of women trying to get me to go to bed with them. But you’re not interested at all. I don’t get it. Are you gay?”  
“What? I- no I’m not gay….I just….don’t….” Before you could finish trying to explain yourself one of your friends leaned over from her seat to whisper in his ear. You couldn’t hear what she was whispering because of the god awful music in the club, but whatever it was made his frown turn to a sympathetic looking smile and then a smirk. 

“Wait….what did she tell you?! What did you tell him?!” He was chuckling, looking down at you as he still sat on your lap. Your friend simply laughed and then turned her attention back to the dancers at the back of the room.  
“Not been with many guys, huh?” He whispered down your ear, his breath was making your hairs stand on end and your face turned as white as a sheet. You whispered a very quite   
“No” back to him and he pressed a gentle kiss against your cheek.   
“You are just darlin’.” He said, grinded down against you again, enjoying your response. Giving you a suggestive smile, he wrapped his arms around his back and uncuffed your hands for you, allowing you to pull them back. 

Gabriel rose to his feet and gave a look to your friends, winking at one of them. You finally began to relax again now that he had moved, but apparently he wasn’t done with you as he pushed his hand in front of your face, beckoning you with his index finger.   
“Come on.” He kept eye contact for the entire time, waiting for you to follow him. You were stuck in your spot, frozen in place. You didn’t know what he had planned and you didn’t trust him but you apparently had no choice in the matter as he grabbed your hand and with one swift tug, he pulled you to your feet, flush against his chest. Gabriel said nothing else as he bit his lower lip, looking down at yours quickly. 

You were suddenly being dragged towards a door that said “Staff Only” and your heart started to beat faster and faster.   
“Wait, where are you taking me?” You asked, as he open the door and pulled you through behind him.   
“Oh, you know full well where I’m taking you.” Oh God. You thought. The responsible adult in you wanted to turn away now but your natural body responses wanted to go with him. Damn them. One thing stopped you before you entered another room and you let go of his hand.  
“Wait.” You said. He tilted his head to the side, looking down at you as if what you had to say was the most important thing in the world right now.  
“Why me?” You questioned him. “Surely you’ve had better, so why settle for me.” You looked down, afraid of his answer.   
Grabbing your hand in, he laced his fingers with yours.   
“Y/N. You’re sweet. And despite what you seem to have been led to believe, I’m not allowed to sleep with the patrons of this club. I like you.” You continued to look at the floor, unsure of what he just said. Something told you he was lying through his teeth, but you wanted to believe him.   
“Okay.” You simply stated. Gabriel took it as a yes and opened the door walking in first.  
“But you better not give me an STD’s.” The dancer let out the loudest laugh you’d heard all night.   
“Oh, she does have a sense of humour after all!” He exclaimed, giggling.   
You sighed, not seeing the funny side of that little comment. Your gaze moved to him and you scowled at him, pouting a little. You weren’t prepared for him to storm towards you at full speed, slamming you into the door, closing it in the process. His lips were crushing yours in a hot and heavy kiss. He spent a bit of time kissing and sticking his tongue into your mouth before his arms snaked their away around your waist and he lifted you up, making your legs wrap around his waist. Moving you over to his sofa he threw you down, giving you no time to move before he was laying over you, grinding into your crotch furiously and nibbling at your jaw. It was the start of the best hour of your life.


End file.
